Fairy Tail's Prince
by AnxiousVirgil
Summary: Natsu gets a mysterious letter telling him to deal with a problem in his home country. The rest of his team is forced to go with him, and they find a shocking truth about Natsu's family. Will things be the same? Will Natsu return to Fairy Tail, or stay in his home country? Well, let's see. Rated M to be safe.
1. Surprised Beginning

**_Hi, welcome to my new story, 'Fairy Tail's Prince' enjoy!_**

Natsu was sleeping in his Hammock with Happy in his lap when a knock at the door woke them up.

"I'll get it. COMING!" Natsu yelled to whoever was at the door.

Natsu finally made it to the door over the mess and opened it to see a letter in his mailbox.

"Weird. I normally don't get letters." with that, Natsu grabbed the letter and went inside.

"Hey, who was at the door?" Happy asked as Natsu walked in the room, "Was it from the Guild?" he continued as he saw the letter in his father's hands.

"No, they would have Erza or someone come here and drag me to the guild, then they would yell at me about what it is they wanted.

"Okay, then whose it from anyway?" the feline asked once more, as he looked at the letter.

"Don't know. How about you go ahead and fly to the guild, Happy." Natsu replied, "I'll read the letter, then catch up. Besides, if it's really important, I'll tell you. Don't worry little bud." Natsu continued.

"Are you sure? I can stay here and we can both read it." the cat said, "Besides, I'm curious as to whats in the letter.".

"I'm positive." replied the dragon slayer, "I feel like it's meant for only me to read. Sorry, bud.".

"It's okay! See you soon Natsu!" with that, the feline spread his wings and took off to the guild.

"Alright, let's see what you have to say letter!" with that, Natsu ripped the envelope open, cautious of the letter inside.

The letter read,

 _Dear Natsu,_

 _I'm sure you remember me. I want you to come home to the empire. We have an important matter to discuss. Please be here if not, I'll send Irene after you. Besides, you're the prince, you need to come in order to save the empire. Get here as soon as possible._

 _~Love~ Big Bro Zeref~_

Natsu was shocked. Zeref wanted him to come home? Was this a dream? What could be so bad he'd ask him to come home? Natsu sighed, "Guess I should start packing, I might come back, so, I'll leave the memory board here.

* * *

LATER AT THE GUILD!

Natsu arrived at the guild with his traveling bag.

"Hey, Natsu! Why do you have you're traveling bag? Are you going somewhere? On a mission?" Lucy asked.

"Uh, no, I need to take care of something. Um, hey Luce? Could Happy stay with you while I'm gone?" asked the dragon slayer.

"Um, sure, but where are you going that you need to leave Happy?" she asked.

"Nowhere important, I'm just gonna let the master know, then I'll be off. Bye Luce." with that, Natsu walked over to the guild master.

"Hey, gramps? I'm gonna go home to my home country for a while. Is it okay?" asked the pinkette.

"Sure, where is your home country?" asked the master.

"Oh, Alverez. My brother asked me to help him with a problem that seems like it might take a while. From the looks of it, a few months, maybe a year." this caused the master's eyes to widen.

"What kind of problem takes that long!? In that case, if you want to go, you need to take your team. Which means Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Happy are to go as well." with that, the old man went back to drinking his beer.

Natsu sighed as he walked over to the table his team was sitting at.

"Hey guys, Gramps said for you guys to come with to my home country. So go pack. There's a major problem there, from the looks of it, it may take a while. So, I want you to pack a year's worth of supplies. The problem is very serious, I know because of my brother, who is a powerful mage, asked for help. He never askes for help. So, Erza, we don't need that much stuff. Just the essentials. Meaning clothes, toiletries, and other items of importance." after that, Natsu walked away with Happy to help the feline pack.

Erza dropped her head as the three left to go pack.

* * *

Around noon, at Magnolia Train Station.

"Say Natsu? Where is your home country?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, in the Alverez Empire. Um, can you guys keep a secret?" he asked the group, they nodded their heads yes.

"Well, my brother is actually the emperor," Natsu said.

"WHAT!? Really!?" they shouted simultaneously.

"Uh...he he!" he laughed sheepishly.

"Well, if your brother needs us, then let's not dillydally. Let's go.

* * *

AFTER THE TRAIN RIDE!

"I'm going to see my brother, you can come if you want, however, you all look exhausted, no offense," Natsu said as he sweatdropped at his friends.

Erza had one of her swords on the ground, leaning against it to hold her up. For some reason, this empire made all of them except Natsu tired.

"What's going on!? Why are we so tired!?" Lucy asked with bags under her eyes, carrying a sleeping Happy.

"Ah, that would be the barrier. To keep enemies out, my brother put up a barrier so that when an enemy walks through, they are put under a sleeping spell so that they are too tired to attack, then defeat them. The barrier didn't recognize you, so, it thought you were an enemy." Natsu explained.

"Why aren't you affected?" Gray asked as he leaned against an ice pillar.

"Well, my brother is the emperor, meaning I'm the prince. The barrier won't affect me because I am royalty of this empire, it knows I won't attack my own empire, so it sees me as a friend, not a foe." Natsu explained again.

"Ugh, can you take us to an inn Natsu? Before you go see your brother?" Lucy asked.

"Actually, I have a better idea. Why not stay in the castle? I'm sure my brother wouldn't mind seeing as you are my friends. The shields also shouldn't mind. They live outside the castle." the pinkette said.

"Are you sure Natsu? We wouldn't want to be a burden." Lucy asked.

"Positive, come on, the castle is just a 10-minute walk, so, don't worry. If one of you falls asleep, then I'll carry you, or, wake up Happy and have him carry you." with that, Natsu lead the way to the palace.

 _ **Hope you liked the first chapter. Bye for now!**_


	2. The Backstory Brothers!

_**Hi! Welcome to the next chapter of, 'Fairy Tail's Prince', enjoy!**_

Team Natsu walked through one of the towns of Alverez. All, with the exception of Natsu, looked like they might pass out. In-fact, Natsu had Lucy in his arms, who has already passed out due to exhaustion.

"Man, 1-minute to go, okay?" he said to his team, as a huge palace came into view.

When they finally reached the palace doors, the mages sighed in relief.

Natsu knocked on the doors and after a few moments, it opened, revealing a devilishly beautiful white-haired demon girl named, Sayla.

"Hi again, Sayla. Zeref wanted to see me, correct?" Natsu raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Ah, Natsu, yes. Zeref will be most pleased you arrived. Who are your friends?" Sayla asked.

"Ah, these are my friends from fairy tail. Your barrier thought they were enemies 'cause it didn't recognize them, so they're REALLY exhausted. Could you find them spare rooms without taking them up any stairs?" Natsu asked.

"Of course your highness." with that, Sayla lead the fairy tail mages to separate rooms to rest, while Natsu went to his brother's room. He knew where it was since he came home from time to time.

When he opened the door, just as he suspected, his brother was there piled by paperwork.

"Zeref-ni!" Natsu yelled, causing Zeref's head to pop-up in shock.

"Natsu!" Zeref exclaimed, setting his work aside, got up to greet his younger brother with a hug, smiling when Natsu hugged him back.

"I brought my friends along since gramps thought they could help with the problem at hand. Right now, Sayla has accommodated them to their own rooms by now. The barrier didn't recognize them, so it put the sleeping spell on them. It's best not to disturb them as of now." Natsu explained, still hugging his brother, finally letting go.

"Understood. When they awaken, I'll tell you, for now, I need to get back to work. Could you help? I know you remember how to sign papers." the older brother said.

"Fine." with that, the Dragneel brothers walked to the papers on the desk as Natsu pulled a chair up, and they started on the paperwork.

* * *

 **30 Minutes Later**

Natsu and Zeref had gotten through most of the paperwork together when the door started opening.

"Natsu?" Lucy said as she, Erza, and Gray walked in feeling much better.

"Hey, guys," he replied, not looking up from the pile of papers still left to do, Zeref was the only one that stopped.

"Ah, you must be Natsu's friends. It's a pleasure to meet you. Give us a few minutes. We have a lot of paperwork that needs to be done before the meeting. So, until then, make yourselves acquainted with the staff here along with the shields. The shields shall accompany us in the meeting hall." with that, he and Natsu went back to work on the paperwork.

LATER

Team Natsu minus Natsu was sitting in the dining hall eating a snack. Erza had a strawberry-shortcake, Happy had a fish, Gray had ice-cream, and Lucy had a veggie burger to stay healthy.

Finally, Natsu walked into the hall saying, "The meeting is about to commence if you could follow me please." Natsu said in a formal manner shocking the four.

They followed Natsu down the hall to a big room down the end, two guards on either side of the door.

"Your Highness," they said, bowing.

"Didn't I tell you to just call me Natsu?" he replied, sweatdropping.

"Of course, _your highness._ " teased one of the guards.

"Are you trying to get on my nerves?" he asked.

"No, I'm testing your mood, as it may very well determine the outcome of the meeting." this confused Natsu.

"What does that mean?" When he opened the door, he knew immediately. Sayla and Kyoka were fighting while August and Jackle were fighting as well, the only sane one right now was Ezel, who was eating cake at the end. The walls had long since been destroyed, and the table was in smithereens. Natsu sweatdropped at the scene along with his friends.

"So, what are your orders for the situation," asked Keyes, the guard who teased him.

"We are to change meeting rooms, Zeref would be displeased to have a meeting in this room, and, we can't have an effective meeting in a destroyed room." with that, Natsu walked down the hall to the room next door. It was just like the meeting room, just not destroyed.

* * *

 **10 Minutes Later**

Everyone gathered in the meeting hall to discuss the situation at hand. Zeref and Natsu were each at the two ends, the shields and fairy tail mages on the sides.

"Alright, as we all know, the empire is being attacked by an unknown entity. The best course of action as I see is to try and capture one to see what they're weak against. Then use that against them to apprehend the attack and save the empire. As we know, they can't get through the barriers because they are classified as a high ranked enemy, the barrier is keeping them out. Maybe we can try to make peace if possible. It could save our empire and protect the empire." Natsu said, giving out a good diverse plan.

"However, we need a back-up. If we can't capture or make peace with the creatures, then we might just have to try and find a way to deal with this outside the barrier. As we know, Zeref's magic is strong, but can't hold. If we aren't quick enough, Zeref will run out of energy, and we'll have to find a way to weaken them before they reach the empire." he gave another, this shocked his friends, they'd never seen him take a situation so seriously. He already gave out 2 good plans of attack!

"Those seem like good plans. I like the first one, using your head, and then a back-up. However, we all know we need a plan C. Any suggestions?" Zeref asked.

"Well, if we can't capture or apprehend the attack, we might have to resort to extreme measures and use _that_ against them," Natsu said, causing Zeref's eyes to widen.

"Are you sure? That is highly dangerous, more powerful than an etherion blast, only it doesn't destroy building and landscapes. However, it does kill on impact. We'd have to get the civilians to stay in the palace while we do so, that, or go somewhere far away." Zeref said in shock.

"I'm positive. Until we figure out how we can make peace, we have to find a way to stop them. If we can't apprehend them, we will have to use _that,_ no matter what the cost." Natsu said in a commanding tone.

"Do we all agree?" Natsu said, getting nods from everyone in the room.

"Then is that all?" turning to his and Zeref's private assistant.

"No. I'm afraid the economy paperwork must be done at last minute. If we are to save it, we need to save the economy as well." the assistant replied.

"What happened to the people who usually do the economy?" Natsu asked.

"They have been fired for their incompetence." replied the man.

"Ugh!" Natsu and Zeref groaned as the man handed each half of the paperwork.

"Come-on Zeref-nii, let's get this over with..." Natsu said, with that, he and his brother sat in the lounge room and put each stack next to each other.

Natsu and Zeref stared at it before grabbing a pen each and getting to work. While Natsu's team stared at Natsu like he was the smartest person in the world. Makarov would be proud to have a member able to do paperwork so they can help him.

* * *

 **1 hour later**

Natsu and Zeref finished the paperwork finally and went to the fairy tail mages.

"Hey, guys!" Natsu said as he slumped in a chair next to Zeref, both nursing their cramped wrists/hands.

"Man, you guys look tired. Is paperwork that bad?" Lucy asked the two brothers, causing them to groan in exhaustion, "You have no idea!" they said in sync, causing them to laugh.

"So, how come you never told us Zeref was your brother Natsu?" Erza asked him.

"Well, I thought you wouldn't accept me being related the most powerful dark mage ever, but it's not his fault!" Natsu cried, causing them to raise an eyebrow at him in confusion, "What do you mean?" Gray asked.

 _Flashback_

 _Little Natsu and Zeref had just returned home to their parent's cottage when a dark guild attacked._

 _"Zeref-nii! I'm scared!" Little Natsu screamed at his brother as the fire got closer to the two._

 _"It's okay Natsu! Don't worry!" However, as Zeref said, that, their parents came into view, and they watched them be murdered by the guild. Natsu screamed as he saw it, tears pouring from his eyes, while Zeref ran with him in his arms to the woods before the guild found them._

 _Zeref built the two a small hut in the woods as to not be hurt by people ever again._

 _"Hey, Natsu! Guess what?!" Zeref asked his younger brother._

 _"Yeah nii-san?" replied the pinkette._

 _"I'm starting to learn healing magic!" however, as he said that, four men came through the bushes, obviously from a dark guild._

 _"Hehe! Looks like we got two brats here! I know, let's take one to sell! I'm sure the boss would love to have some fun selling one after fucking one of them!" the bulky man said, the others agreed. This caused Zeref to stand in front of Natsu, while Natsu, behind his older brother._

 _"Hey, grab the pink haired one, he seems like he might fetch a good price, seeing how cute he is and all." with that, the four men attacked, two of them fought Zeref, who used his sword to fight back, while the other two grabbed Natsu._

 _"Let me go!" Natsu cried as the man holding him tied his hand and feet together._

 _"Never." with that, he covered Natsu's nose and mouth with a rag with a strange smell on it. Natsu started to drift off, as he fell unconscious. They man, with the help of the other, carried him off to their caravan about a mile from here, sprinting so Zeref didn't get them.  
_

 _"Natsu! NO!" Zeref cried as he watched his brother be carried away. Seeing him distracted, the two men knocked him out and left him there._

* * *

 _With Natsu_

 _The men took Natsu to their guild and to their master._

 _"Hey, boss found this cute kid, thought you might want to have some fun with him! Maybe sell him!" with that, they showed him the pinkette, who has yet to wake up._

 _"Good eye boys! Take him to_ that _chamber, I'll have my fun, then I'll take him to the auction to sell." with that, the two men took Natsu to the special chamber and tied his hands and feet to the bedposts of the bed in there._

 _Later on, Natsu woke up._

 _"Where am I!? Where's Zeref-nii!?" he cried as he tried to move his arms and legs, yet couldn't. He looked up to see his hands and feet tied to the posts of a bed. Then a man came into the room._

 _"Hello, little one. Natsu was it? Yes well, you, little one will fetch a high price on the market, however, I like have fun with my merchandise! Get ready to experience hell kiddo! Ryuu, get your ass with the 'stuff', in here now!" he yelled out the door, with that, the same boy who drugged him came in with a needle, pills, and 'water'._

 _The man grabbed the stuff and set it on the table next to the bed._

 _"You may leave." with that, the man named Ryuu left the room._

 _The man grabbed the needle and walked up to Natsu, who was petrified with fear, "Don't worry, I just want some fun, what you want to worry about is who your gonna be sold to, they might be a pervert. However, I call being you first." with that, the man put the needle into Natsu's arm, and it took immediate effect._

 _Natsu's lower region felt like it was on fire. However, the man jammed a bunch of pills in his mouth, and before he could spit them out, he was drowned by water, forcing him to swallow them. The too took immediate effect. His lower area started to burn even more, causing him to scream and yell from pain._

 _The man grabbed his clothes without him feeling it, because he was put into a numb state, causing him to feel nothing. His clothes were ripped from his body, and his erection stood tall at 10 inches, causing the man's eyes to widen, if it was this big now, imagin when he grew up. Then the man started to take off his own, and Natsu knew what he was going to do._

 _You see, Zeref had taught him what sex and rape were when he turned ate, saying if something happened, he would need to know when he found that special someone._

 _Natsu started to become terrified, this man was going to rape him! He couldn't do anything!_

 _"N-no...p-please...don't dot-this..." he muttered in fear._

 _"Ah, I guess your brother told about this, huh? Oh well, at least I don't have to tell you." with that, the man grabbed Natsu's erection, causing him to moan. Then Natsu realized, he'd been given a sex drug. He forced his body to fight that one drug, forgetting the rest, and it worked. The sex drug faded away causing his erection to deflate. However, he was still numb, meaning he can't move._

 _"I guess you can fight off drugs. Oh well, you can't move, so I'll still have some fun!" with that, the man started to lick Natsu all over, and jerked his own self off. When he felt his organism, he opened Natsu's mouth wide and thrust into his mouth. His sticky cum went into the boy's mouth, and before he could do anything, his mouth was bound by a ball gag, forcing him to swallow the bitter liquid._

 _"Well, I think it's time for the main dish, eh?" with that, the man moved his member in front of Natsu's entrance, and slammed into the boy, causing him to scream through the ball gag as is insides were shredded and his dignity was stripped from him. The man didn't even let him adjust, he started slamming into the boy mercilessly while the boy kept screaming, that is, until powerful dark magic appeared out in the guild hall, however, the man didn't notice, he kept thrusting in and out of Natsu's torn entrance, only Natsu felt it, however, he felt something else, like he knew who it was._

 _The door to the chamber burst open from dark magic, causing the man to stop and look at the door, and his face turned from shock to horror._

 _There stood Zeref, who looked at Natsu and the man in horror. Natsu's hands and feet were tied to the posts of a bed in the room, naked, while a man was thrusting into his baby brother. Suddenly, a dark aura filled the room. The man, scared for his life, slowly got off the boy and put his clothes on. He looked to the only window in the room. Out of fear, he ran to the window, however, before he could jump out, Zeref killed him with his newly found dark magic._

 _Zeref ran to the bed and untied his baby brother, however, Natsu stayed in that position. When Zeref sat him up, his arms fell loosely at his sides. Next thing he knew, someone shot at him, however, missed and hit his little brother instead...  
_

 _"NATSU!" Zeref cried as his brother's chest was pierced, straight in the heart._

 _"Z-z-Zer-ef-n-ii..." Natsu said, eyes closing and re-opening._

 _"Natsu! Don't die on me! Please!" Zeref cried for his brother._

 _"I-it...'s o-ok-ay, at-l-leas-t I-I di-ed k-knowing y-ou s-sav-ed m-m-e... I l-lov-e y-ou A-ank-i..." Natsu said, then his eyes closed for, what seemed to be, the last time._

 _Zeref ran with his brother's corpse to their house, where he did a forbidden spell, a resurrection spell. Natsu's body glowed, and when the glow disappeared, there was Natsu, however, this time as a baby. The baby was crying, and Zeref was visited by Nefisu, the goddess of death._

 _"You have broken the balance of life and death Zeref Dragneel! I shall curse you to kill all who aren't family and to never age once you hit 18. You will be immortal along with your brother! Remember this was your fault." with that, she left, leaving Zeref shocked. However, he just smiled away, and then he realized, what if people shunned Natsu because he was the brother of a killer! With that, Zeref took Natsu to a certain part of the woods where a friend lives._

 _"Igneel? I have a problem, I need your help." Igneel came out of his cave and looked at Zeref. Igneel was a red fire dragon with a tan under-belly, he had a scar on his right eye and another on his right ab._

 _"How can I help you?" he asked._

 _"My little brother, I had to bring him back using my etherious demon resurrection magic I learned. He was killed when he was kidnapped. So I brought him back, however, Nefisu, showed up and cursed both of us. I would kill anyone, not family and both me and Natsu will stop aging at the age 18, meaning were immortal. I want you to take Natsu. I'm scared that he would be shunned if he was found to be related to a killer. Please?" Zeref asked the dragon._

 _"Fine, I, Igneel, king of the fire dragons, shall adopt him. Please, if you want him to live without you, you must leave the forest so he won't find you. I plan on teaching him my magic, so he would be able to find you in a heartbeat if you stayed." with that, Igneel took Natsu into the cave, and that was the last Zeref saw his baby brother for a while._

 _ **Well, hope you liked that chapter! And the backstory! Bye!**_


	3. Arora, the Kingdom of Peace

_**Hi! Welcome to the next chapter of, "Fairy Tail's Prince" Enjoy!**_

Natsu had walked to his room, tears flowing down his cheeks as the violation and humiliation he had as a kid came flooding through his mind.

"Damn it..." he muttered as he walked the hall. Finally, Lucy caught up to him.

"Natsu? Are you okay?" she asked him.

Natsu sighed, "Saying those stories, brought the memories up...it's just...I feel like I'm re-living those moments again even though it's just thoughts." he replied sadly, tears stinging his sad eyes.

Lucy looked at him in sorrow, "Listen, I know how you feel, well, not entirely, however, I keep re-living my mom's death, dad's verbal abuse, and his death. I know what it's like to re-play sad moments in your life. However, they won't heal unless you let it. If it keeps bothering you, see a therapist. Just, let those moments heal." she said wisely.

Natsu looked at her and smiled a small sad smile, pain in his now dull eyes from those moments, "Thanks, Luce." he thanked her, then walked in his room, however, before he shut the door, he looked at her.

"Hey, Luce? Want to sleep with me tonight? It might help..." he said, looking at the ground.

"Of course!" she said blushing a light pink. She walked into the room and noticed how nice it was.

The bed was a king size bed with a curtain overhead of it. He had a window in the side that had a lounge, with a couch and TV lacrima. The walls were painted a nice soothing red and a fireplace was under the TV. He had a flamed rug and pictures of him, his brother, and two adults, but most consisted of him and his brother. Lucy realized that those two adults were their parents and looked at it with sorrow, then went to bed after changing in Natsu's bathroom.

~Later that night~

Zeref was up late last night thinking of their parents, wondering if there was anything he could do without getting cursed again. He sighed, closing his eyes, hoping to go to sleep.

That is until he heard a sweet, feminine voice.

"Hi, Zeref! Nice to see you again!" Mavis said to her beloved.

"M-M-Mavis?!" he stuttered in shock.

She giggled, tilting her head to the side.

~5:28 am~

Zeref walked to Natsu's room, fully aware that Lucy slept next to him.

When he reached his younger brother's room, he opened it quietly as to not wake the duo. He looked at his brother's bed to see the two cuddle up together and smiled at them.

He crept up to the bed and shook Natsu lightly to not wake Lucy up.

Natsu groaned before opening his eyes a little, "Zeref-nii..." he whispered tiredly.

"Come on, we've got work to do," he said.

Natsu got up carefully, as to not wake Lucy, then got dressed.

As Natsu and Zeref walked the hall Erza walked up to them.

"Good morning, Natsu, Zeref," she said to the two.

"Morning, Erza!" Natsu said happily as Zeref just smiled.

"You're up early, something happening?" she asked them.

"Oh no. Zeref-nii just said me and him have some business with secretaries from another empire. Being the emperor and prince, we must meet them being the rulers." Natsu explained to her, Zeref nodded his head in agreement.

"Ah, understandable. I'm still shocked you're the prince of this empire, Natsu." she giggled.

"Well, we need to go, or else we're gonna be late. Come on Zeref-nii!" Natsu said, dragging his brother down the hall, till he let go and the two walked together to the meeting hall.

~In the meeting hall~

"Ah, there you two are!" the secretary said to the brothers.

"You're highnesses!" the guards bowed to them.

"Could you leave us?" Natsu asked the guards, who nodded and left the room.

"Now, what is the problem that you had to come to Alverez?" Zeref asked.

You see, Alverez was the top most powerful empire in the world. When Makarov heard Natsu was from there, he had kept his cool until he was alone in his office, then he started to freak out. Even the magic council is scared of Alverez, in fear they might attack them.

"The king of Arora asked me to come here on utmost importance! The kingdom is under attack by Gardenia! The kingdom of war! I came here because of your the only empire capable of stopping them!" he cried.

"Well, I'm sorry to say I can't help you. We are dealing with our own problem. In fact, I had to call my brother to come help us. I'm afraid we aren't able to help you until we solve this problem." Zeref said.

"Wait! What if you help us, then we help you?" the secretary asked quickly.

"Then we'd gladly help you." Natsu said.

"Then please, help us now, then we will help you. I'll tell the king. He knows it will be for the good of the kingdom!" with that, the man rushed out the palace.

"Are you sure Natsu?" Zeref asked the pinkette.

"Positive. If we help them, then we'd get help in return. We might just be able to take care of this problem. From what I heard, Arora has the best scientist in the world. If we get them to help us, she'll be able to analyze the beasts we capture. Then we might just be able to take down this monstrosity and I and my team can go back to Fairy Tail." he replied.

"Okay. Let us tell the shields, they'd best know that we are to get help from the Arora kingdom." with that, the two walked to where the shields are.

"Alright, listen up! We're going to be getting help from the Arora kingdom, as long as we stop the Gardenia kingdom from killing the kingdom off. So, let us begin a plan of attack." Natsu said to them, the fairy tail mages in there as well.

"Understood your Highnesses!" the shields bowed.

 _ **Hope you liked that chapter! Oh, please review! I am really running short on ideas for this story! Oh, make sure to check out my other story, Fairy Tail, "Abusive Love"! Thank you! Bye!**_


End file.
